Princess Celestia's Love for Angel Food Cake
by TwilightSparkle3562
Summary: We all know Celestia is the Princess of the Day, but there is a side to Celestia that nopony has ever seen, until now... *Inspired by an answer to a question that was asked to Celestia's voice actress, Nicole Oliver, at Everfree Northwest 2015 in Seattle, WA and written at Super Speedy Cider Con 2015 in Knoxville, TN


Disclaimer: I don' own "My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic," or its characters. They are property of Hasbro Studios and DHX Media.

"Celestia's love for Angel Food Cake"

By TwilightSparkle3562

Being a princess is never easy. Sometimes, I wish to be like my subjects and live a normal life. Unfortunately, it is not the case. I have born into a role that requires a great deal of respect and care. But, just because I am a princess, doesn't mean that I don't get everything I want. For behind the scenes of my life, I have an object to turn to and with each bite I take from it, it fills me up with laughter, fills me up with song.

At the end of each day, when my sister, Princess Luna, takes her place as Princess of the Night, I retreat to my private quarters and remove my crown and accessories off of my body. It was after I removed my raiment that I hear a knock at the door.

"Your highness?" called a feeble voice from behind the doors of my chambers. "May I come in with your favorite treat?"

I give myself a smile and call out to the pony to come in and in her magic aura was the object of my love that is not a pony, not a draconequs, but it is a love that I have held with this object since the days of my fillyhood.

"Thank you, Comfort Food," I replied as she placed the plate holding my object in front of me. "You always think of me regardless of what happens in my life."

"Of course," I replied, as Comfort Food gives me a smile and she departs from my quarters, leaving me alone with the love of my dreams. Taking a fork with my magic, I look down at the object with a keen interest. We both know what was going to happen next as by the time this night is over, it will be gone and I will once again be left alone to deal with the pressures of everyday life.

"It's been a long few days, hasn't it?" I sighed as I took a bite of the object, filling myself with the creamy delicacy that was on the piece of the cake. "Luna has only been back at my side for a few days now, although it seems like an eternity. Especially after what has happened."

The object just stared at me blankly as the thoughts of recent came racing through my mind. I realized at that moment that maybe I should have been more sensitive to Luna's feelings. She became Nightmare Moon because I was the one who hogged all the attention. I was the one who took in all the glory, I was the one who banished her to the moon in the first place.

"I mean, I want to forgive my sister," I said. "But, what if she is only pretending to accept my friendship?"

A sudden rush of thoughts came into my mind after I said that out loud. Taking another bite, I felt like my love was saying something to me, words of wisdom coming through my mind.

"What are you saying, my love?"

It may have seemed silly, but my love was telling me something. Faintly, I could hear what the object had to say.

"Your sister knows she is sorry for what she has done," I could hear the object say as I took another bite of it. "Luna may have forgiven you, but can you forgive yourself, Celestia?"

" _Forgive myself_."

Those words continued to play in my mind multiple times as I took in another bite. The delicate cream and fluffy inners of the cake was almost too much to take in, but if I decided to stop, then I would not hear any more advice from my comfort. I had to listen to it because he was my solace and my rock. I lowered my head and closed my eyes as the tears began to form in my eyes.

"I don't know if I can forgive myself," I said to my love as I took another bite. "Sending Luna to the moon was the most difficult decision I have ever made as a ruler of Equestria. For 1,000 years, I have done what Luna was supposed to do. I was blinded by my popularity and I have failed to accept what Luna wanted to acquire. Why should I forgive myself?"

I began to sob quietly as I took in another bite of the cake. By now, my love had been consumed to a point where he was nearly empty. Finally, I pulled myself together as I sensed another sudden urge of thoughts and I could hear my love speak again.

"You must forgive yourself, Celestia," he said in my head. "When you take the last bite, I want you to start understanding what you need to do. You need to look at yourself in the mirror and realize that you cannot hold on to this guilt forever. Think of what you want to look forward to with your sister, think of what you want to do. She is your true love and I am just a cake that you eat every night."

Just a cake? To me, this object was more than just a cake. Whenever I am in my darkest moments or where I can't think of a way to deal with a situation, this is who I turn to. I could only imagine what Luna was going through as well as she probably was having her favorite desert, devil's food cake. She will probably have the same conversation as I have had with my love. But, whatever was to be spoken between Luna and her love was their business. I have had my private time and are looking forward to my first sleep since Luna came back to my side.

I now go to sleep, still thinking of the conversation that I have had with my love, Angel Food Cake.


End file.
